Lonely
by TheLastDragonLord
Summary: After returning to the present, some people have more trouble adjusting than others. Jo and Fargo comfort each other. Not romance.


A/N: This is sort of an unofficial sequel to my other story, 'Repulsive.' You don't need to read that one to understand this one, but if you want, please do!

This is set in early season four, just after Carter, Allison, Jo, Henry and Fargo return from 1947. Please read and review!

Lonely

She finds him alone in the corner booth, gazing forlornly at a half-empty beer bottle. He's changed from his suit into something more like what he used to wear-simple jeans and a layered long sleeve tee. He looks more like his old self and it's a comforting sight to her as she heads in his direction. The look on his face as he stares at the drink is one of utter heartbreak and her earlier thoughts of leaving dissipate in a rush of pity. She begrudgingly approaches the table, jacket folded over both hands. He glances up and she can tell by the look in his eyes that the half-bottle is all the alcohol he's had so far. He gives a half-hearted smile which she barely returns.

EurekaEurekaEurekaEureka

Two weeks had passed since the five of them had returned to the present and they were all slowly but surely adjusting to their new, slightly different lives. With Deputy Andy's flawless memory bank no longer at their disposal, they'd been forced to figure things out on their own. Historical events could be researched easily (John Lennon was assassinated a month later and Buffy the Vampire Slayer ran a mere five seasons rather than seven, much to Fargo's horror), but personal events were much harder. Henry, for example, had been married for three years to a woman he barely knew and he had no one to ask about _that_. Jack, similarly, returned to a universe in which he and Tess were still happily dating. He'd remedied that, however, days earlier when he broke up with her. Jo and Fargo had the exact opposite problem. They both came back to 2010 bearing memories of relationships that never happened. The former-deputy-now-head-of-security had to be careful not to let slip any personal information about Zane that she had no business knowing.  
Jo was just clocking out of her new job when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She sighed, hoping it wasn't Carter asking for help on a case, but at the same time hoping it was. She missed her old job and rather enjoyed it when the Sheriff asked her to "consult." Half the time, he had no real need of her help, with Deputy Andy now working for him, but just did it so they could work together again, like old times.

Retrieving her phone, Jo frowned. The text was from Fargo, asking if she'd join him for a drink, "as friends only," he swore. She rolled her eyes and sighed again. She had been hoping that the loss of Julia wouldn't rekindle the man's past feelings for her. He hadn't tried anything yet, but who knew? Maybe he was genuinely asking her out as a friend. Jo didn't want to have to reject him. He was a sensitive guy. _But if there's a candle on the table, I'm leaving, _she decided as she left for Cafe Diem.

EurekaEurekaEurekaEureka

She just stands there for a few seconds, one brow arched, while he just sits there, watching her. Finally he sighs and gestures to the seat across from him

"Aren't you gonna sit down?" he offers.

"Fargo, why'd you ask me here?"

He sighs. "Come on, just sit down. I'll explain."

After a second or two of internal debate, Jo throws him a bone and sits. She doesn't set her jacket or purse down and fixes him with an expectant look.

"I needed someone to talk to," he says quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"So you picked me?"

"Well normally, I'd talk to Taggart, but-"

"Taggart?" she cuts him off, brow crinkled, "Really?"

"We're friends, yeah," he says defensively, "or at least we were in the other universe. I'm not sure about this one..." he trails off uncertainly, but waves his hand in the air, "Anyway, even if we were, I'd have to tell him about the whole 1947 thing and I'm not allowed to, so..." He shrugs, as if this explains everything.

Jo waits a second more for him to continue, then, when it's clear he won't, says, "Even so, why me? No offense, Fargo, but we're not exactly best buds either. You could talk to Allison, Carter, or Henry."

He runs a hand through his hair. "None of them would understand. You do."

"Understand what, Fargo?" She was growing impatient.

He pauses, as if gathering his words, or maybe courage to say them?

"I'm lonely, alright?" he finally says, "Julia's gone and I figured..."

"Fargo, I'm not going out with you-"

"No! That's not what I meant," he says quickly, "I meant, Julia's gone and so is Zane!"

She flinches at his harsh tone and looks down. "He's not gone," she mutters.

"He might as well be, right?" Fargo says, gentler, "The Zane you knew?"

She continues to stare at her lap and wants to slap herself when she feels the backs of her eyes burning with unshed tears. Much as she didn't want to admit it, Fargo was right. The Zane Donovan she used to know was all but dead and replaced with the arrogant jackass that he used to be. Sometimes she'd see a flicker of the man she loved-a moment of vulnerability, a glimpse of kindness-but it was always gone as soon as it appeared.

"I thought you might be lonely, too," Fargo finishes. Jo raises her eyes and sees that he's finally looking at her straight-on with eyes full of hurt, nervousness, but, most of all, compassion.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Okay."


End file.
